Marina's Great Adventures in The Land of Candy
by Eden Danger
Summary: It's been a couple of years since the defeat of Sauron and since Atlantis had been rebuilt into a once again, beautiful Kingdom. It was ruled by the now, 19 year old Marina. What happens when one day,while trying to escape the torture of her best friend and adviser,Sarabi Pride,finds herself messing with something she shouldn't? Well,it leads to a world full of candy!


A/N: Yes,this is a story on what happen if Marina and Sarabi get transported into the Candyland game. Now there may be some spoilers from my other story with Marina,soooo,yeah!

Third Pov:

"Grrr,where is she?!" Growled the voice of 17 year old Sarabi Pride a former assassin and now most trusted friend and adviser of Atlantis' young Queen,Marina Avonmora. Sarabi had long,dark purple hair and azure blue eyes. She had a flexible yet curvy figure and long legs; her skin a light tan. "She always does this! Dumping the d*** paperwork on me!"

Sarabi stormed down the palace halls with a scowl set on her face. Many of the maids and guards his in fear as the angry adviser stomped past; a dark aura around her.

"When I get my hands on her,she's gonna wish that Sauron had killed her!" Her eye twitched as she thought of different ways to strangle Marina. "And she wonders why I call her the Legendary Slacker? Tch!"

During her mumbling, strawberry red eyes blinked open; the figure looking down from their perch on a beam. A coy smile lite their features as an idea formed. Jumping down,the figure landed silently behind Sarabi and quickly started sneaking up on the purple head. Just as they where about to scare her,Sarabi stopped and growls.

"Don't even try it Kikyo."

"Whhaaa?!" Said person now identified as Kikyo screeches. "How?! How'd you know it was me?!"

"*snorts* You don't exactly blend in with green hair,I saw it when I entered the room." Sarabi answered in a snippy tone as she started walking again. Kikyo stood there for moment,cursing her hair. "Besides,you do this every time I pass through here."

"Oh..."

Kikyo blinked twice and looked at the retreating figure,quickly hurrying to catch up. "So what's got you in such a cranky mood?" This got a knife thrown at her. "Hey!"

"Can't you go beg Zuko or something? Or possibly Arwen?" Sarabi snaps at the ex-princess of the kingdom Domino. Kikyo scowled at the name of her fellow "partner". "Oi,why would you even suggest I go talk to that good-for-nothing, Prat?! You know how much he gets on my nerves!"

"Hmm? I thought you two where in a romantic relationship with how much you two nag at each other." Sarabi smirked slyly,leaving a stiff and bright red Kikyo behind. Once she was halfway down the hall,she heard; "WE'RE NOT IN LOVE!"

And the search for Marina was on once again.

Marina scurried through town as fast as she could. She had almost gotten away from the demon-adviser-in Marina's mind-that was determined to make*cough*force*cough* the poor,helpless Lamb do the death of all royals; paperwork.

If you told Marina that being queen came with breaking your poor wrist and wishing for your eyeballs to burn out,than she would have denied position as queen. She'd rather be out on sea or robbing a bakery of their sweets than state in some stuffy office and go through/sign millions of papers before listening to the old crabs of the council whine about stuff.

In fact,if you gave her the chance, if she had the choice between sitting through boring meeting with complaining old geezers and dying of hand cramps and and papers; And having to kiss Sauron when he was alive. She'd go with kissing Sauron!

But doing paperwork isn't the only reason she was running,No. Out of everything/one in the palace, Sarabi was the one to scare her the most. So if anything, she was running away from her adviser; heck,even the heads of her military are afraid of Sarabi when she's angry,and that's saying something!

"Gotta keep running! Gotta keep running!" She huffed,starting to lose her speed. "Come on,Marina! It's only a matter of time before she catches you!"

Marina passed by many citizens who called out greetings to their beloved Queen,and not wanting to be rude; the golden haired woman stopped to talk to some she passed. *Maybe Sarabi will bypass me if she figures I'm in town.* She thought to herself.

"Running from Lady Sarabi again, your majesty?" A elderly man named Samuel Sora, asks as Marina walks over to him. "Who me?Running away from her? Ha! Never..." She waved off the question, but than fell to her hands and knees.

"YOU'VE GOTTA HELP ME OLD MAN! SARABI HAS BEEN TRYING TO FORCE ME TO DO THAT HORRIBLE THING CALLED PAPERWORK,AND MAKE ME SIT IN A ROUND,STUFFY ROOM FULL OF NAGGING,WRINKLY OLD GEEZERS!" She cried dramatically, a spotlight popping out of nowhere as everyone around stopped to watch what was going on. "AND...AND NOW! NOW I'M BEING PRESSURED INTO MARRYING SOME TWAT THAT IS A SPOILED BRAT!"

Okay,maybe she was being a little over dramatic about some things. Samuel could only sweatdrop at this,patted her head awkwardly as she hugged him.

"Does Lady Sarabi know that you are in the city?" He asked the young Queen. Marina sat up and shock her head; her eyes still watery as she sniffed,the spotlight poofing away. "No...I left after yelling "I AIN'T DOING THIS CRAP!" and throw a smoke bomb and ran out of the office." She said in a thinking tone. She looked at Samuel, "Don't ask where the smoke bomb came from,I honestly have no clue. Hey,isn't kind of weird how you can just pull things out of thin air,or that thing you need is just conveniently there at the right time? Strange isn't it?"

Samuel just sighed as his Queen started to ramble on about different things,getting off the main topic...again.

"Um,Queen Marina-" But the blonde cut him off. "Oi,how many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to call me Queen Marina unless your some snobby,arrogant bonehead that want's to take over my Kingdom? Just call me Marina,say it with me, Ma-ri-na!" Samuel sighed,"Alright,alright,Marina. Shouldn't you be running? Lady Sarabi is bound to find out you aren't in the castle soon."

Marina pouted but nodded anyways,"Yes,fine."

Standing up she looked in direction of palace and paled drastically. "Y-you know w-what? I t-think it's t-time for me to !" With that she took off screaming,a could of dust trailing behind her. Curious on what suddenly scared the Queen,Samuel looked to his left and immediately turned pale; beads of sweat forming. There was Sarabi,running down the middle of the street with a dark aura around her as well as a look that could kill. People quickly parted like the Red sea so they didn't get caught in war path.

"THERE'S NO USE IN RUNNING AND HIDING YOU SLACKER! I'VE ALREADY SEEN YOU STANDING THERE,GET BACK HEREEE!" She yelled as a she formed a glowing red chain,and sent it at the retreating Queen,who screamed a dramatic, "NOOOO!"

Marina somehow dodged all the chains that Sarabi sent at her,some of which smashed into the ground shattering it. Most of the people watching could only sweatdrop and let out mushroom sighs; they where use to this since Sarabi and Marina did this almost every day. The day they don't, well,that's the day everyone will find it strange.

Everyone could still hearing the sounds of screaming and booms from the chains crashing into things,even if the two girls where miles away by now.

"We'll see them same time tomorrow?" Samuel's wife,Nelly,asks as she walks up to them. "Yeah." He nods. "Alright people, get back to work! God grief,it's like these people haven't seen the two do this before."

Nelly just sighed as she watched him leave; "Oh Samuel..."

Marina somehow managed to slip away from the purple hair terror of her life,and was now trying to sneak quietly down a dark alleyway,a victorious smirk on her face.

"Heheh,now all I have to do is sneak down to the docks,hijack a boat and sail as quickly as possible to some abandoned island." She snickered to herself. "Of course,not without taking all the sweets first,Oh,and Jasmine of course."

Jasmine Agrabah is a little princess from the Kingdom,well,Agrabah. She is what people call a genie,but she can make unlimited wishes. She was also Atlantis' Sorceress in training under Zuko. Over the year the small girl has been here,Marina had become quite attached to the girl.

"I've survived tones of things,living on a lone island shouldn't be to difficult at all." She thinks out loud once again. "Besides, I'd have my Djinn and Jasmine to help me out. Heheh,poor Sarabi will most likely have to be the next Queen,the poor thing. R.I.P. Abi-poo~you will be missed!"

There where times that she actually thought of making her adviser the queen of Atlantis. Marina grew up getting her hands dirty,always fighting some monster and having to steal at times to live,or pretend she was someone else,always on the move. She had forgotten she was a princess at a young age and grew up like a street rat-in rich people terms-and to suddenly get thrown back into the lifestyle of a rich person, a Queen no less, was hard for her. Heck,she was still having trouble at times trying to fit into this new lifestyle!

"Psst,hey lady!"

Marina stopped as she heard that sound,looking around as she tried to figure out who said that. "Hello,is someone there?!" She called out.

It wasn't until a hand touched her shoulder did she freak out. A high pitched squeal left her lips as she jumped in fright,in heart beating like a hammer.

"Hey lady!"

The man looked kind of scruffy,and dirty like he hasn't washed in a week. And he was extremely tall,making Marina have to crane her neck back to look at him. Flashing him a nervous smile, Marina shrugged off his hand and stepped back.

"O-oh,hello." She stuttered slightly. Oh how she want to make some sarcastic comment about her looking like a pirate or something. "Can I help you with something?"

The guy just grinned at her. "Well,I couldn't help but over hear you talking to yourself about wanting to leave this fine Kingdom,and thought I could help with that." He grins. Marina blinked,how could he possibly help her? "Really? How?"

"Well,you see this bottle right here?" The man pulls a pretty glass bottle out of his pocket,with glowing green liquid in it. Marina's eyes sparkled. *So pretty!* The guy smirked at her look. "This has the power to send you anywhere you want,just drink it and think of the place you want to be and "poof" that's where you'll be."

Marina stared at the bottle with wide eyes,before looking up at the man. "How much are you asking for it?!"

The guy just stared at her in shock. Was this girl really that stupid? She wasn't even questioning if it even worked or if he was bluffing. As far as he knew,there could be poison in this bottle! He didn't bother asking the dude he got it from. But Oh well,if this girl was willingly to pay for something that could very well kill her,so be it. It's not he was going to be seeing again anyways.

"1,000 gold pieces." He answers her. Marina almost blanched at that before remembering that she could afford it. Ugh,the things rich people could do! "Alright~!" She chirps and pulls out a small sack of gold that she carried around. Handing it over,she took the potion and spun around and left. She wanted to see the look on Sarabi's face when she shows her this.

The man just watched her leave,the bag of gold in hand. "Tch,what a stupid girl."

Sarabi was back in the palace,standing in the throne room with an angry scowl on her face. How did that idiot of a Queen always manage to get away from her? Sarabi used to be a master assassin, able to kill or capture anyone as silent as a Black Widow. Maybe Marina's idiocy was spreading to her? Oh,she hoped not.

She snapped out of her thoughts when the large doors slammed open and in came said person on her thoughts. A large grin in her face as she ran straight for Sarabi.

"Abi-poo~!"

A tick mark formed as Sarabi held a hand out,Marina's face colliding into it as she swung her arms around, trying to hug Sarabi. "WHAT HAVE TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT!?"

"Whhhhaaaa!Abi~!" Marina childishly wailed. "You don't have to be so mean~!"

"Marina would you stop acting like a child! You're 19 years old and the Queen of this kingdom. You should start acting like one,but no you decide that you can just go around like a-Hey!are you even listening to me?" Sarabi growls. Out everyone in this world,she had to be stuck with "this thing!" Everyone called a queen! "I swear its like I'm talking to a brick wall at times."

Marina pulled out the green potion and held it in front of Sarabi with a cat like grin. "See this~?" She questioned. "I got this from some mysterious pirates looking dude in a dark alley for a 1,000 gold pieces~!"

Sarabi froze at this.

"You..." She started than stopped, her eye twitching. "Let me get this straight. You bought THIS potion from a complete and total stranger for a 1,000 pieces of gold?! Do you even know what it is?!" She snatched the bottle from Marin and shock it.

"Well, when you put it that way,it makes me sound stupid." Marina snatched it back. " He said that all I had to do was drink it while thinking about a place I wanted to be and it'll take me there."

Sarabi took it back. "Are you serious?! You didn't question him any farther about it? Are you stupid?!" Marina huffed and yanked it back.

"Well,no...but the way he said it,it made it sound like-"

"Oh my HERA!You really are STUPID!"

Yank!

"No I'm not! I'm just a little more open to new ideas than you!"

Pull!

"A little more open?! At least I use my brain,unlike YOU!"

Tug!

"Oi! I do use my brain!...just not all the time!"

Pull!

"What if he knew you where the queen and he wanted to kill you?! This could very well be poison!"

Violent tug!

"Well,sooorrryyy for not thinking about that at the time!"

Pretty soon it became a game of tug of war between the two over the bottle, neither of the girls noticing the tiny cracks forming in the glass.

"Give it to me!" Sarabi growls as she tried to pull it towards her. Marina glared. "NO!"

"I said . !"

"And I said NO!"

*SLAM!*

The throne rooms door smashed open and a guard rushed in, startling the two making them lose their grip on the bottle.

"Lady Sarabi,your majesty-!" He starts. But their scream cuts him off diving for the bottle, "NOOO!"

To late.

The bottle smashed against the floor and a loud BOOM! shock the castle as green,glowing smoke filled the room. The guard coughed and waved his hand in front of his face, trying to blow the smoke away.

"*cough* Your majesty!*cough* Lady Sarabi!"

Once the smoke cleared,he was alarmed to see that the two where no longer there. Only pieces of broken glass and spots of glowing liquid.

"...Oh crap!.."

A/N: well,I hope you all like it so far. Please comment on what you think please,I would really like to know. And if you like this so far,please go and read "The Queen of the Djinn and the Sliver Viper". Thank you~!

A/N: Yes,this is a story on what happen if Marina and Sarabi get transported into the Candyland game. Now there may be some spoilers from my other story with Marina,soooo,yeah!

Third Pov:

"Grrr,where is she?!" Growled the voice of 17 year old Sarabi Pride a former assassin and now most trusted friend and adviser of Atlantis' young Queen,Marina Avonmora. Sarabi had long,dark purple hair and azure blue eyes. She had a flexible yet curvy figure and long legs; her skin a light tan. "She always does this! Dumping the d*** paperwork on me!"

Sarabi stormed down the palace halls with a scowl set on her face. Many of the maids and guards his in fear as the angry adviser stomped past; a dark aura around her.

"When I get my hands on her,she's gonna wish that Sauron had killed her!" Her eye twitched as she thought of different ways to strangle Marina. "And she wonders why I call her the Legendary Slacker? Tch!"

During her mumbling, strawberry red eyes blinked open; the figure looking down from their perch on a beam. A coy smile lite their features as an idea formed. Jumping down,the figure landed silently behind Sarabi and quickly started sneaking up on the purple head. Just as they where about to scare her,Sarabi stopped and growls.

"Don't even try it Kikyo."

"Whhaaa?!" Said person now identified as Kikyo screeches. "How?! How'd you know it was me?!"

"*snorts* You don't exactly blend in with green hair,I saw it when I entered the room." Sarabi answered in a snippy tone as she started walking again. Kikyo stood there for moment,cursing her hair. "Besides,you do this every time I pass through here."

"Oh..."

Kikyo blinked twice and looked at the retreating figure,quickly hurrying to catch up. "So what's got you in such a cranky mood?" This got a knife thrown at her. "Hey!"

"Can't you go beg Zuko or something? Or possibly Arwen?" Sarabi snaps at the ex-princess of the kingdom Domino. Kikyo scowled at the name of her fellow "partner". "Oi,why would you even suggest I go talk to that good-for-nothing, Prat?! You know how much he gets on my nerves!"

"Hmm? I thought you two where in a romantic relationship with how much you two nag at each other." Sarabi smirked slyly,leaving a stiff and bright red Kikyo behind. Once she was halfway down the hall,she heard; "WE'RE NOT IN LOVE!"

And the search for Marina was on once again.

Marina scurried through town as fast as she could. She had almost gotten away from the demon-adviser-in Marina's mind-that was determined to make*cough*force*cough* the poor,helpless Lamb do the death of all royals; paperwork.

If you told Marina that being queen came with breaking your poor wrist and wishing for your eyeballs to burn out,than she would have denied position as queen. She'd rather be out on sea or robbing a bakery of their sweets than state in some stuffy office and go through/sign millions of papers before listening to the old crabs of the council whine about stuff.

In fact,if you gave her the chance, if she had the choice between sitting through boring meeting with complaining old geezers and dying of hand cramps and and papers; And having to kiss Sauron when he was alive. She'd go with kissing Sauron!

But doing paperwork isn't the only reason she was running,No. Out of everything/one in the palace, Sarabi was the one to scare her the most. So if anything, she was running away from her adviser; heck,even the heads of her military are afraid of Sarabi when she's angry,and that's saying something!

"Gotta keep running! Gotta keep running!" She huffed,starting to lose her speed. "Come on,Marina! It's only a matter of time before she catches you!"

Marina passed by many citizens who called out greetings to their beloved Queen,and not wanting to be rude; the golden haired woman stopped to talk to some she passed. *Maybe Sarabi will bypass me if she figures I'm in town.* She thought to herself.

"Running from Lady Sarabi again, your majesty?" A elderly man named Samuel Sora, asks as Marina walks over to him. "Who me?Running away from her? Ha! Never..." She waved off the question, but than fell to her hands and knees.

"YOU'VE GOTTA HELP ME OLD MAN! SARABI HAS BEEN TRYING TO FORCE ME TO DO THAT HORRIBLE THING CALLED PAPERWORK,AND MAKE ME SIT IN A ROUND,STUFFY ROOM FULL OF NAGGING,WRINKLY OLD GEEZERS!" She cried dramatically, a spotlight popping out of nowhere as everyone around stopped to watch what was going on. "AND...AND NOW! NOW I'M BEING PRESSURED INTO MARRYING SOME TWAT THAT IS A SPOILED BRAT!"

Okay,maybe she was being a little over dramatic about some things. Samuel could only sweatdrop at this,patted her head awkwardly as she hugged him.

"Does Lady Sarabi know that you are in the city?" He asked the young Queen. Marina sat up and shock her head; her eyes still watery as she sniffed,the spotlight poofing away. "No...I left after yelling "I AIN'T DOING THIS CRAP!" and throw a smoke bomb and ran out of the office." She said in a thinking tone. She looked at Samuel, "Don't ask where the smoke bomb came from,I honestly have no clue. Hey,isn't kind of weird how you can just pull things out of thin air,or that thing you need is just conveniently there at the right time? Strange isn't it?"

Samuel just sighed as his Queen started to ramble on about different things,getting off the main topic...again.

"Um,Queen Marina-" But the blonde cut him off. "Oi,how many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to call me Queen Marina unless your some snobby,arrogant bonehead that want's to take over my Kingdom? Just call me Marina,say it with me, Ma-ri-na!" Samuel sighed,"Alright,alright,Marina. Shouldn't you be running? Lady Sarabi is bound to find out you aren't in the castle soon."

Marina pouted but nodded anyways,"Yes,fine."

Standing up she looked in direction of palace and paled drastically. "Y-you know w-what? I t-think it's t-time for me to !" With that she took off screaming,a could of dust trailing behind her. Curious on what suddenly scared the Queen,Samuel looked to his left and immediately turned pale; beads of sweat forming. There was Sarabi,running down the middle of the street with a dark aura around her as well as a look that could kill. People quickly parted like the Red sea so they didn't get caught in war path.

"THERE'S NO USE IN RUNNING AND HIDING YOU SLACKER! I'VE ALREADY SEEN YOU STANDING THERE,GET BACK HEREEE!" She yelled as a she formed a glowing red chain,and sent it at the retreating Queen,who screamed a dramatic, "NOOOO!"

Marina somehow dodged all the chains that Sarabi sent at her,some of which smashed into the ground shattering it. Most of the people watching could only sweatdrop and let out mushroom sighs; they where use to this since Sarabi and Marina did this almost every day. The day they don't, well,that's the day everyone will find it strange.

Everyone could still hearing the sounds of screaming and booms from the chains crashing into things,even if the two girls where miles away by now.

"We'll see them same time tomorrow?" Samuel's wife,Nelly,asks as she walks up to them. "Yeah." He nods. "Alright people, get back to work! God grief,it's like these people haven't seen the two do this before."

Nelly just sighed as she watched him leave; "Oh Samuel..."

Marina somehow managed to slip away from the purple hair terror of her life,and was now trying to sneak quietly down a dark alleyway,a victorious smirk on her face.

"Heheh,now all I have to do is sneak down to the docks,hijack a boat and sail as quickly as possible to some abandoned island." She snickered to herself. "Of course,not without taking all the sweets first,Oh,and Jasmine of course."

Jasmine Agrabah is a little princess from the Kingdom,well,Agrabah. She is what people call a genie,but she can make unlimited wishes. She was also Atlantis' Sorceress in training under Zuko. Over the year the small girl has been here,Marina had become quite attached to the girl.

"I've survived tones of things,living on a lone island shouldn't be to difficult at all." She thinks out loud once again. "Besides, I'd have my Djinn and Jasmine to help me out. Heheh,poor Sarabi will most likely have to be the next Queen,the poor thing. R.I.P. Abi-poo~you will be missed!"

There where times that she actually thought of making her adviser the queen of Atlantis. Marina grew up getting her hands dirty,always fighting some monster and having to steal at times to live,or pretend she was someone else,always on the move. She had forgotten she was a princess at a young age and grew up like a street rat-in rich people terms-and to suddenly get thrown back into the lifestyle of a rich person, a Queen no less, was hard for her. Heck,she was still having trouble at times trying to fit into this new lifestyle!

"Psst,hey lady!"

Marina stopped as she heard that sound,looking around as she tried to figure out who said that. "Hello,is someone there?!" She called out.

It wasn't until a hand touched her shoulder did she freak out. A high pitched squeal left her lips as she jumped in fright,in heart beating like a hammer.

"Hey lady!"

The man looked kind of scruffy,and dirty like he hasn't washed in a week. And he was extremely tall,making Marina have to crane her neck back to look at him. Flashing him a nervous smile, Marina shrugged off his hand and stepped back.

"O-oh,hello." She stuttered slightly. Oh how she want to make some sarcastic comment about her looking like a pirate or something. "Can I help you with something?"

The guy just grinned at her. "Well,I couldn't help but over hear you talking to yourself about wanting to leave this fine Kingdom,and thought I could help with that." He grins. Marina blinked,how could he possibly help her? "Really? How?"

"Well,you see this bottle right here?" The man pulls a pretty glass bottle out of his pocket,with glowing green liquid in it. Marina's eyes sparkled. *So pretty!* The guy smirked at her look. "This has the power to send you anywhere you want,just drink it and think of the place you want to be and "poof" that's where you'll be."

Marina stared at the bottle with wide eyes,before looking up at the man. "How much are you asking for it?!"

The guy just stared at her in shock. Was this girl really that stupid? She wasn't even questioning if it even worked or if he was bluffing. As far as he knew,there could be poison in this bottle! He didn't bother asking the dude he got it from. But Oh well,if this girl was willingly to pay for something that could very well kill her,so be it. It's not he was going to be seeing again anyways.

"1,000 gold pieces." He answers her. Marina almost blanched at that before remembering that she could afford it. Ugh,the things rich people could do! "Alright~!" She chirps and pulls out a small sack of gold that she carried around. Handing it over,she took the potion and spun around and left. She wanted to see the look on Sarabi's face when she shows her this.

The man just watched her leave,the bag of gold in hand. "Tch,what a stupid girl." Sarabi was back in the palace,standing in the throne room with an angry scowl on her face. How did that idiot of a Queen always manage to get away from her? Sarabi used to be a master assassin, able to kill or capture anyone as silent as a Black Widow. Maybe Marina's idiocy was spreading to her? Oh,she hoped not.

She snapped out of her thoughts when the large doors slammed open and in came said person on her thoughts. A large grin in her face as she ran straight for Sarabi.

"Abi-poo~!"

A tick mark formed as Sarabi held a hand out,Marina's face colliding into it as she swung her arms around, trying to hug Sarabi. "WHAT HAVE TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT!?"

"Whhhhaaaa!Abi~!" Marina childishly wailed. "You don't have to be so mean~!"

"Marina would you stop acting like a child! You're 19 years old and the Queen of this kingdom. You should start acting like one,but no you decide that you can just go around like a-Hey!are you even listening to me?" Sarabi growls. Out everyone in this world,she had to be stuck with "this thing!" Everyone called a queen! "I swear its like I'm talking to a brick wall at times."

Marina pulled out the green potion and held it in front of Sarabi with a cat like grin. "See this~?" She questioned. "I got this from some mysterious pirates looking dude in a dark alley for a 1,000 gold pieces~!"

Sarabi froze at this.

"You..." She started than stopped, her eye twitching. "Let me get this straight. You bought THIS potion from a complete and total stranger for a 1,000 pieces of gold?! Do you even know what it is?!" She snatched the bottle from Marin and shock it.

"Well, when you put it that way,it makes me sound stupid." Marina snatched it back. " He said that all I had to do was drink it while thinking about a place I wanted to be and it'll take me there."

Sarabi took it back. "Are you serious?! You didn't question him any farther about it? Are you stupid?!" Marina huffed and yanked it back.

"Well,no...but the way he said it,it made it sound like-"

"Oh my HERA!You really are STUPID!"

Yank!

"No I'm not! I'm just a little more open to new ideas than you!"

Pull!

"A little more open?! At least I use my brain,unlike YOU!"

Tug!

"Oi! I do use my brain!...just not all the time!"

Pull!

"What if he knew you where the queen and he wanted to kill you?! This could very well be poison!"

Violent tug!

"Well,sooorrryyy for not thinking about that at the time!"

Pretty soon it became a game of tug of war between the two over the bottle, neither of the girls noticing the tiny cracks forming in the glass.

"Give it to me!" Sarabi growls as she tried to pull it towards her. Marina glared. "NO!"

"I said . !"

"And I said NO!"

*SLAM!*

The throne rooms door smashed open and a guard rushed in, startling the two making them lose their grip on the bottle.

"Lady Sarabi,your majesty-!" He starts. But their scream cuts him off diving for the bottle, "NOOO!"

To late.

The bottle smashed against the floor and a loud BOOM! shock the castle as green,glowing smoke filled the room. The guard coughed and waved his hand in front of his face, trying to blow the smoke away.

"*cough* Your majesty!*cough* Lady Sarabi!"

Once the smoke cleared,he was alarmed to see that the two where no longer there. Only pieces of broken glass and spots of glowing liquid.

"...Oh crap!.."

A/N: well,I hope you all like it so far. Please comment on what you think please,I would really like to know. And if you like this so far,please go and read "The Queen of the Djinn and the Sliver Viper" on Quotev. Thank you~!


End file.
